Lovely
by Baka Shojo
Summary: [AU] Man, why does Dark’s secretary have to be so incompetent? Well, at least a cute redhead became his. Oneshot Yaoi DxD KxS shounen ai


**Title:**Lovely  
**Pairings:** DarkxDaisuke (main), KradxSatoshi (side)  
**Summary:** AU Man, why does Dark's secretary have to be so incompetent? Well, at least a cute redhead became his. One-shot Yaoi DxD KxS  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own DNAngel, otherwise it wouldn't really be about stealing artifacts and become a story of hot, rabid DarkxDaisuke sex.  
**Warning:** Alcohol, boyxboy, DarkxDaisuke, Risa-bashing, language, OOC, and whatever you find offensive.  
**Author's Note:** This is a rather weird story that came out by itself. I just helped type it! It's a gift to all. Merry Christmas!!!

* * *

"Dammit! I hired you for a reason, Risa. If you can't do something as simple as answering calls, why the hell are you working for me?" Dark's hand went through his purple locks as he glared at the quietly sobbing girl in front of him. He took a few moments to compose himself before he sighed, his poise full of stress. Dark dropped his hand and in a much more compliant tone, he spoke.

"Look, Risa. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She continued weeping, giving no indication she heard him. "It's just- I… You know how important it is to do your work. Do you know how many people would pay to do your job?" Dark's attempt at consolation wasn't working. Risa's shoulders were shaking harder now. Dark groaned, aggravated. He combed back his hair again and stepped back.

"Why am I even trying? You're just going to keep on crying." Risa gave a loud sob and crumpled to the floor, beside her desk. Before Dark could go and help her up, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Dark reached a hand into his pocket and grabbed the vibrating mobile phone. Turning his back to Risa, he flipped open his cell.

"Hello. Dark speaking. Who is this?" Dark spoke into the phone and began walking back towards his office. He was being cruel again to his secretary, but he couldn't help it when she was acting as an annoying pest. Rumor has it around the company that she only joined because Dark was there, instead of the high salary. Of course, normally Dark wouldn't believe something like this, but there was also the fact that Risa was his number one stalker in the Dark Mousy Fan Club back in high school.

It annoyed him to constantly find his things missing, but he couldn't do anything about it. The police wouldn't help and his friends only laughed. Speaking of friends, Krad's voice left Dark's cellular phone and entered his ear.

"Hey, Dark, my man. What's up? Who's got your panties in a twist?" Keiji asked casually, snickering after a while. Dark frowned and used his leg to gently close the door. Then he sat down on his rolling chair.

"Shut up, Keiji. What are you calling for?" Usually, Dark wouldn't be so harsh to his own friend, but when your secretary was supposed to talk to clients about deals and contracts and they did nothing, it gets you pretty angry.

"Harsh. But that'll give you even more of a reason to come with me. Y'see, Satoshi got promoted to CEO and Krad wanted to celebrate with him. But Satoshi thinks Krad will end up ravishing him, instead. Not that that's untrue. But anyways, Krad ended up telling me to spread the word of the party he's going to throw." Keiji's babble droned in his ears and Dark was about to interrupt, but Keiji cut him off.

"Keiji, I-"

"So, the point of me calling you is to ask you to come with us to the _Treehouse_ downtown. Y'know, that bar we used to go to back in uni?" Keiji asked cheerfully. Dark resisted rubbing his temples as he contemplated the idea. Keiji continued chattering away in the phone, knowing that Dark wouldn't really pay attention to him.

'_Should I go? There's been a lot of stress accumulating lately because Risa refuses to accept calls from the other companies. It might help if alcohol is in my systems.'_ Dark thought. _'But then again, I would have one fuck of a headache in the morning and I don't have any pills left. Oh, hell with it.'_

"Yeah, sure, I'll go." Dark spoke into the receiver, stopping Keiji's mid-rant about something. Dark could almost hear the face-splitting grin that Keiji no doubt adorned on his face.

"I'll tell him you said yes. Be ready at nine tonight. I'll send Krad and Satoshi to pick you up." Without saying goodbye, Keiji hung up. Dark rolled his eyes and snapped his phone shut. Rolling around towards his window to the other room, he snapped back the hangers and peered across. Risa was back at her desk and dabbing her face with a tissue napkin. She probably felt like she failed her idol and is now trying her hardest to work for him.

'_Good.'_ Dark thought, as he dropped the hangers back down again. He stood up and glanced at his watch, making a note of the time. _'Five hours till they're picking me up.'_

* * *

Daisuke stopped his speech about the famous Japanese artist, Hokusai, when the bell rang and disrupted his class. His students picked up their belongings and placed them in their book bags as they listened to the teacher assigning their homework.

"Okay class, tonight's homework is to draw me a pencil sketch of whatever you want. Nothing vulgar though, please." Daisuke Niwa, the art instructor, gave a teasing smile to the boys. "It doesn't have to have the same technique as Hokusai's "_Beneath the Waves off Kanagawa" _though. I doubt many of you could duplicate it. Class dismissed."

Daisuke watched as his students, all smiling and chattering, exited the door. He walked over to the windows and looked down at the many students leaving the school campus. He smiled at the sight of all the students laughing and joking with friends. This was always the moment that Daisuke loves about teaching: seeing all the youthful faces smiling and cheerfully happy after a long day of school. He was glad they were all joyful even after going through so much work of learning.

He turned around and was shocked a bit at the person standing at the doorway. He had jumped back a little, but now Daisuke beamed brightly and walked forward.

"Hello, Riku. It's been so long! When did you get back from America from the basketball game?" Daisuke said, embracing his friend tightly. Riku Harada, his long time best friend, gave an equally bright smile and hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Hi Daisuke! It's been a while, ne? I just got back yesterday! The plane ride was so tiring even though I sat in a comfortable chair for the entire time." Riku replied. Daisuke pulled back and looked back at Riku, examining her, seeing if she looked any different.

"You look a little skinnier. All that training must've been hard. Did you win?" Daisuke asked, holding her in a friendly way. Riku's smile widened and she nodded enthusiastically. She pulled away and twisted around in a little swirl.

"It was so fun! Just thinking about the game makes me feel so pumped up! Our opponents were strong, but we were better!" Riku exclaimed, throwing her hands up. "I feel so happy just thinking about it. Hey, why don't we go throw a celebration of sorts! We can even invite Risa, if you want!" She looked back from behind a desk towards Daisuke.

The redhead was still smiling. He didn't know how to really respond to his friend's sudden excitement, but he was positive. She hadn't been this pleased in a long time and a celebration is in order.

"Sure! Let's go call Risa right now!"

* * *

"Nah. That looks weird on you. It's too formal, too." Riku said, shaking her head. Daisuke was growing frustrated with her responses. They were picking out the clothing to wear to the bar later tonight, where Risa would be meeting them. Riku was hurt that her twin sister didn't want to see her, and so, Daisuke asked Riku if she wanted to help him pick out his outfit. Almost immediately, she had said yes.

Now he regretted it. He had chosen nearly thirteen outfits, all of which Riku said wasn't appropriate for this type of gathering. She'd either say, "It doesn't match the color of your eyes," "Really, Daisuke, what are you thinking", or "Daisuke, I think you should let me help you". It was annoying, to say the least.

"Riku. If you don't have anything positive to say, don't say it at all." Daisuke muttered as he plopped down onto his bed, dropping his outfit onto the floor in front of his wardrobe. Riku suddenly brightened, her slumped shoulders straightened, and Daisuke was almost afraid she'd jump up and run towards his wardrobe and dig everything out.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Riku cried out happily as she bounded towards the wardrobe, like Daisuke predicted, and preceded to pull everything out. Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw Riku actually try to pull out the clothes way back in the corner, which no longer fit him. Most of them are pants. Daisuke ducked when a pair of khaki pants flew straight at him and it flew over his bowed head.

"Riku!" Daisuke shrieked. Another pair of pants was headed towards him and he tried to flee from its path, and somehow winded up on the floor. Daisuke panted from the sudden impact as Riku looked back around, bemused.

"What? And what are you doing on the floor?" Riku raised an eyebrow at him, and he glared at her, albeit looking a bit childish.

"You're the one trying to shoot my head off with my own clothes!" Daisuke shouted. Riku gave an amused snort and turned back to the wardrobe, not even attempting to deem that with a response.

"Honestly, Daisuke, you act like a damn girl, sometimes." Riku spoke cheerfully. She glanced at the redhead from the corner of her eye and saw him get up warily. "Don't you have some decent partying clothes at all?"

Daisuke ignored the question and pulled himself up, disregarding the clothes on the floor and the bed. This was the first time he ever saw his room so unkempt. He wasn't a neat freak, but he certainly doesn't like a trashy room. He walked out of the room and went to the kitchen to grab a glass of orange juice. It was too late to drink coffee and Daisuke was too lazy to brew it. And there isn't anything else to drink. Looks like he'll have to buy some groceries tomorrow, if he had some time.

"Daisuke!! I found the perfect outfit! Come back!" Riku yelled from Daisuke's bedroom. Daisuke rolled his eyes and placed down the orange juice he hadn't even had a sip yet.

When Daisuke got to the room, he was in a shock of state. Riku was standing in front of him. That was normal. His room was mostly clean, sans the clothing thrown all over the place. That was sort of normal. But what Riku was holding was most certainly not normal!

In her hands, was a form-fitting, dark red button up. Daisuke could understand that. It was what Riku called bringing out the color of his eyes and all that stuff. But the pair of pants was another matter entirely. It was a pair of lacy, low-cut leather pants that his uni friends had given him as a gag gift. Being who he is, Daisuke hadn't thrown the gift away, even though it was supposed to be for a woman. He just simply didn't wear it.

Daisuke's eyes widened with horror and humiliation. Horror because he didn't think Riku would find something so utterly not… Daisuke-like and humiliated because now she knew what kind of pants he could have worn if he ran out of clothes. And these were pretty lame reasons that made Daisuke even more flustered.

"Oh no! I'm not going to wear that, Riku! Anything but that!" Daisuke said loudly, subconsciously stepping away. But when Riku Harada is determined to get what she wants, she'll get what she wants. And right now, she's pretty determined.

Riku's eyes shone with a mischievous gleam that only girls can have and she slowly stalked forward, enjoying the power she currently had over her friend. She couldn't help but think it was addicting and fun.

"Oh, come on, Daisuke. Just this once?" Riku placed on a sad, puppy-dog-eyed look and whimpered quite softly. She knew Daisuke had a soft spot for her. They were really close friends, closer than the twin-relationship Riku had with Risa, which is a surprising feat to be considered. Many had often mistaken them as boyfriend and girlfriend due to this closeness.

Daisuke felt his negative response slowly melt away, but he held on tight, desperate to not have to wear that pants. What humiliation he's going to go through! And Risa, his ex-crush, would see him, too! It doesn't matter that he doesn't love her that way anymore. It was a simple matter of male pride.

"Okay." Daisuke muttered, resignation in his voice, as well as a little nervousness. Riku's sad look instantaneously disappeared and Daisuke knew she had used it in her advantage. "But you owe me a favor."

Riku obviously didn't expect that coming, but she nodded anyways. Smirking, she handed over the clothing. "Oh, and Daisuke, I'm going to do your make-up."

A loud "WHAT!?!" echoed through the flat, and the neighbors wondered what good, kind Daisuke was shouting for.

* * *

By the time eight fifteen rolled by, Dark was already rolling in his bedroom floor, unable to relax himself. It was already stressful at work, and now he had to wonder how he was going to dress? Dark growled at himself, as he stood in front of his mirror, naked to the waist. He had just taken a shower and his violet locks were still damp and not spiky as it normally is. The water that still clung to his body dropped one-by-one onto his carpet floor as he stood in front of his open closet, pondering what to wear.

In the end, he simply closed his eyes and let his hand grab a shirt and pants randomly. When he opened his eyes, he saw in his left hand, a black silk shirt that was sleeveless. Dark decided to put that on, knowing he would regret it later when women would drool upon seeing his not-overly muscular arms. And Dark looked at the item in his right hand; it was a pair of jeans, dark in color. The seams looked like they were ripped, but that was the design and it would probably cling to his legs for dear life.

Once again, Dark knew that he would regret it later on. He quickly dried himself off with his towel and wore his clothes. Once they were on, he stood in the mirror once again.

"Not bad, Dark Mousy, not bad at all." Dark murmured to himself as he turned around to his backside and looked over his shoulder. The clothing looked great on him and Dark felt the cockiness he had throughout high school and college come back to him. Stretching his arms over his shoulders, Dark felt young again once more.

Dark smiled at himself, a smile he hadn't had in a long time due to working long hours in his office, and with Risa being no help at all. Dark looked at the clock hung up on the wall and noticed it was around six thirty and he decided he should grab his socks and shoes and perhaps a jacket.

The half hour flew by and Dark was prepared. He sat on his porch, _'like an old man,'_ Dark thought, as he waited for the dark blue BMW convertible that Satoshi drew. Seconds ticked by with only crickets for companion before Dark heard the telltale sound of a car driving past. Dark stood up and flexed his muscles before strutting down the walkway.

When he reached the sidewalk, Krad and Satoshi stopped their car and looked back at him. Krad whistled appreciatively, earning a swat to the head by a jealous Satoshi.

"Looking good, Dark. It's like working in the company had no effects on you at all!" Krad said, roving his eyes up and down. Dark punched Krad in the shoulder, as guys do. Dark and Krad chuckled and Satoshi gave his own small smile.

"Let's go, guys. The alcohol is waiting!" Dark shouted to the wind when Satoshi drove off, ignoring the speed limit sign that they just passed by.

Within moments, they entered the city instead of the housing area where Dark lived. They passed several more blocks before Satoshi turned the corner and entered a parking lot. In a couple more minutes, Dark, Krad, and Satoshi entered _Treehouse_, the bar that they used to hang out at during the weekends.

Dark hopped onto a stool, beside the actual bar and Krad jumped onto his left side. At first, Dark thought Satoshi would jump onto his right side, like they did in the old days, but then he realized Satoshi is sitting next to Krad now.

'_Oh yeah. They're together now, aren't they.'_

"Hey, Commander." There goes his nickname for Satoshi. "When are Keiji and the gang coming?" Satoshi leaned back, looking behind Krad towards Dark and gave a shrug.

"I don't know, Thief. They said they're going to meet us here." Satoshi said in a bland voice, hating the nickname he had gotten back.

"Oh… Well, hey bartender! Gim'me a rum and coke, would'ja?" Dark cried out. He didn't feel like getting drunk before the other guys got here, but a little alcohol would loosen him a bit up. Krad ordered something else and Satoshi merely ordered a tall glass of water.

In the end, it seemed like Keiji had stood them up. Krad had called Keiji and asked what happened and he heard an excuse about not wanting to go. He relayed the message to the other two.

"It'd be just the three of us, the Three Musketeers." Krad laughed. Satoshi gazed at Krad in a weird way and had a peculiar looking smile. Dark turned away, knowing that this isn't something what he wanted to see.

"You mean, you two. I won't bother you lovebirds. I don't want to be the third wheel, after all." Dark teased Krad as he slapped his back. Krad's face took on a pink tinge, but Dark couldn't be sure due to the poor lighting. "Well, see ya'." And Dark walked off, leaving his two best friends alone.

* * *

The music blasted from the speakers in the middle of the bar, but Daisuke paid it no heed. He tried to ignore the admiring looks from strangers all around him, but to no avail. Whenever someone would try to grope him though, he heard Riku slap their hand away. Meanwhile, Daisuke looked ahead to where Risa was leading them.

It was an empty booth. Risa settled down first and a few seconds later, Daisuke appeared, with Riku in tow. After everyone was sitting, Risa called a waiter over, whom she had told Daisuke and Riku that she thought was cute.

"I'd like a strawberry daiquiri, please." Risa said politely with a charming smile. The waiter nodded and ignored her inviting signals. He glanced at Riku and Daisuke, as if to ask what they wanted to drink.

"Er… I'll take a glass of vodka." Riku said after a moment of hesitation. Daisuke shot her a bewildering look. It was only seven in the evening and she planned on getting drunk that fast?

"I don't need anything." Daisuke said to the waiter without looking at him. Daisuke was still staring at Riku with wide eyes. When the man walked away, Daisuke exploded.

"What the hell! Riku, don't drink something so strong right now." Somehow, Daisuke became a cursing mother hen. "Riku, someone might kidnap you when we're all drunk. You might end up getting raped!" His tone got softer in the end and Riku noticed that. She wasn't angry at what Daisuke had just said. She had actually expected it.

"Daisuke. Don't worry about me, you mother hen. I'm not a kid anymore, y'know? Plus, Risa is going to get drunk too. She's a light-weight, remember?" Riku whispered. She didn't want to insult her twin sister, because Risa takes offense quite easily.

Daisuke nodded, not really understanding, but accepting it. Too easily in fact, Riku thought. But at least Daisuke let up the mother hen act. "Say, Daisuke? Why don't you go dance? It's been a while since I last saw it. I want to laugh at you again." Riku laughed at the memory that suddenly sprang up in her mind, but she ignored it, since she didn't want to burst out into tiny giggles. Daisuke playfully glared, but he nodded again anyways. He knew he couldn't dance, but if it pleases his friend during her party, then so be it.

The room seemed to invite him to the dancing crowd, swaying against the music. He let himself walk up the crowd before beginning to roll his hips. Then he raised his arms and began to dance to the song.

Soon, a partner came and began to dance in front of Daisuke. Daisuke didn't care, so he didn't look into the face of his dancing partner. He knew it was a male though; the guy was flat chested and taller than he was, but Daisuke _was_ sort of short. After a moment's daring, the guy placed his hands casually around Daisuke's waist.

Daisuke felt his face flush and he looked over to Riku and Risa's booth to see how Riku was responding to what he was doing. Riku was laughing at him! Well, not really. Daisuke tilted his head a bit to the side. From an outsider's point of view, it'd look like he was staring off into space instead of actually gauging Riku's reaction.

Well. Riku was certainly amused. She was watching them with this teasing smile. She knew he was looking at her and she was making him feel embarrassed on purpose. Her vodka had come and it was in a wine glass in her hand. She was taking sips while watching him. He was about to completely look over to send her an exasperated look, but Daisuke's dance partner suddenly grabbed his chin gently and made Daisuke look at the guy straight in the eyes.

* * *

'_Wow… What beautiful red eyes… No, rubies…'_ Dark couldn't decide how to describe the boy's eyes that he stared into. He didn't even know why he was holding this redhead in his arms. Dark can't figure out why he was compelled to join the newcomer onto the dance floor. The boy didn't even look like he was of age, yet!

But here Dark was, dancing with this child-like beauty. Mentally, he shook his head. He shouldn't be dazzled by beauty so easily; it'd lead to a lot of trouble if fell under its control. But Dark continued dancing away with this red jewel. _'Well, now.'_ Dark thought, _'I should stop giving this guy flattering descriptions, else my heart be under its sway.'_

Dark smiled down at the boy, who blushed in return and looked away, smoothly taking his chin out of Dark's grasp. His eyes, _'so much like fire'_, strayed from Dark towards the wall, more specifically a booth. Dark turned his head and looked at what his dancing partner was looking at. It was a pair of twins. A pair of _very_ drunk sisters.

Dark recognized the one on the right, with longer hair and more of a brown color instead of a coppery sheen. It was his secretary, Risa Harada. He never knew she had a twin, but nevertheless, he thanked God that her twin sister isn't as crazy as she is.

The less drunk, probably the one who could hold liquor better, was waving at them. Her cheeks were red and her eyes were in a sort of daze, Dark could see that she was quite drunk. Dark looked back down at his partner and saw him giving Dark a sheepish look.

"…-ry, but I-…" Dark's partner was saying something, but thanks to the loud drone of the speakers, he couldn't quite hear what the words were.

"What?" Dark shouted, trying to make across the simple word.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta' get back to my friends!" The redhead shouted back, nearly as loud, but not. It was only because his voice wasn't as deep as the singer that Dark could hear him.

Dark nodded at him, whom smiled sweetly before breaking off and heading towards his friends. In Dark's mind, he could still see the boy smiling at him. He shook his head again, but this time, it was physically.

Dark looked back at the bar, where Krad and Satoshi still sat, but considerably much closer. Smirking, Dark began to push his way through the crowd and over to his two drunken friends.

But the thought in his mind was on something else entirely.

'_I didn't catch his name.'_

* * *

By the time Daisuke reached the booth, his cheeks were so red that it even reached his ear. He sat down quickly beside Riku and tried to take hold of her unsteady arms. Next to his friend was the unconscious Risa. She probably got drunk on purpose just to fall asleep.

Daisuke sighed when Riku continued swaying, laughing at nothing in particular and winking at Daisuke on occasion. Daisuke ignored the sly looks she kept on passing him and wondered how long he had danced with that mysterious stranger that Risa had ended up sleeping and Riku drunk badly.

Daisuke ended up glancing at his phone screen; he couldn't see the clock hung on the wall since the crowd kept on moving and pushing, blocking his view. The time on the screen shone _11:27 PM._ Daisuke's eyes widened. He had danced that long!

Well, he and Riku had left his house around 9:10 and drove about ten blocks to pick up Risa, which took 5 minutes. Then, he had to take directions slowly to the bar, since he didn't know where it was. That took a while. And getting through the bouncer, pushing through the crowd, ordered drinks, talking. That all took some time.

'_So I probably didn't really dance all that long.'_ Daisuke sighed again, unaware that he sounded lovelorn to the drunk Harada twin's ears. She giggled, but he paid no attention to it. _'Just how am I supposed to pick them both up? I think it's time to go… Where would Riku sleep at?'_

He didn't know how to answer these questions. Being an art teacher doesn't require you to know how to help two drunken ladies home. That thought almost made him laugh, but he didn't.

Daisuke helplessly looked from one Harada to the other, wondering what he was going to do. If he picked one up and walked her to the car, the other could be taken away or kidnapped when he was gone. And if he left both there and ordered a taxi, guys might come and mess with the twins and lord knows Daisuke can't defend himself, much less two drunken friends.

'_But you left to dance with a hot guy at first.'_ His traitorous side whispered in his mind. He ignored it. Daisuke looked around, feeling ashamed of himself and pathetic.

Looking, but not really seeing, Daisuke's eyes swept over the crowd. Suddenly, his red orbs found lilac locks near the bar. He absentmindedly focused on the head, then the face.

It was his dancing partner!

Immediately, Daisuke's cheeks flamed.

Why was Daisuke caring about some stranger he danced with when his friend and her sister are becoming a problem? Daisuke winced at the thought. He just called his friend a burden, when Riku wasn't really a bother to him.

Daisuke sighed. Being infatuated made you so confused, Daisuke realized. Then he blinked.

'_Infatuated? Since when was I infatuated?'_ Almost instantly, a mental picture of the amethyst-eyed male came to him. Daisuke's blush reddened. _'Man, is this what foolish people call love at first sight?'_

Daisuke, having no control over himself, looked at the guy again.

'_How pathetic,'_ his mind whispered, _'and you don't even know your crush's name?'_

'_He's not my crush!'_ Daisuke exclaimed embarrassedly to himself. But then he blushed even more, making the tips of his ears red.

'_Oh yeah,'_ Daisuke could almost hear a smirk in the voice. _'A crush is too weak, ne? You already feel _**love**_ after a little waltzing. Really, Daisuke, if I weren't you, I'd think you were a girl.'_ Daisuke could hear the amusement and laughter in the voice as he began to feel the blush reach farther.

Daisuke began feeling a bit dizzy and he scolded himself. Blushing and sending too much blood to your head will make you weak. He gave up after that and sat down on the comfortable leather booth.

He settled his hands down on the table and his head in his hands. Daisuke closed his eyes and focused on his thoughts, trying to find a way to ignore the male and a way to send his friends home. With his head down, he didn't notice his crush, no, love walking towards him.

* * *

"Are you two drunk already?" Dark laughed. His two friends were hanging off of each other and their cheeks were red. Their lips were rather bruised, too. Dark smirked. "Or were you two too busy playing tonsil-hockey with each other to breathe?"

The blush Krad and Satoshi were sporting deepened.

"Sh-shut up!" They shouted at the same time, hiding a tiny slur. Dark got his answer. He sighed.

"I guess that means I can't get any alcohol. That means I'm going to have to drive!" Krad giggled and Dark glared at him playfully, aware that Krad probably won't see anyways. "I'll just sit for a moment, while you two can continue sucking each other's faces." Dark knows he's sounding childish, but he couldn't help a tiny bit of jealousy.

He was supposed to go to a party that celebrated Satoshi's promotion, not to a _private_ party where Krad can _give his present_ to Satoshi. Dark sighed again and shook his head.

Suddenly, Dark felt like he was being watched. He almost ignored it. After all, at a bar, when you're a hot piece of ass like Dark, you're sure to attract attention. However, the stare was too intense, too hot. It was like the stare was already filled with love.

Dark frowned. He hoped it wasn't a stalker or anything. That would make things worse. What would you think would happen if the stalkers were to see Dark with two _handsome_ and _attractive_ guys?

Dark had a good guess. _'They'd probably mob us and steal all our clothes and smell them.'_ Dark shivered at the thought. When the passionate gaze would not waver, Dark finally turned around.

At first, his eyes couldn't find the person staring at him, but finally, Dark's eyes landed on the booth where his dancing partner was staring at earlier. And lo and behold, look who's staring at Mr. Dark Mousy.

Yep, you guessed it. The redhead.

'_I've got to get his name.'_ Dark thought. _'I can't keep on calling him redhead, now, can I?'_

Then, Dark had another thought. He smirked. _'Better yet, let's just call him _**my**_ redhead.'_

Dark shook his head slightly before raising a hand and waving, keeping the smirk firmly on his face. Dark could see that the ruby-eyed was really red and blushing. Dark doubted that the redhead was drunk. He seemed like a sensible person and his companions were drunk. He would most likely be in the same predicament as Dark is in right now.

But why are his cheeks so red that Dark could even see that the boy's ears are red as well? Dark let a little envy stir in his gut before he remembered that the redhead was _staring_ at _Dark_ while he was _blushing_!!!

It was just too good to be true.

Dark turned away (to Daisuke's disappointment) and tapped on Krad's shoulder. He didn't bother with Satoshi, since Satoshi was merely leaning on Krad's shoulder. Krad grunted, wondering who would be so damn retarded enough to disturb him when Satoshi and he gets to have a little bonding time. He turned a little bit and saw his friend, Dark Mousy, a.k.a. the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-The-Hell-Out-Of-Krad (1).

"What!?!" Krad whispered weakly. He wanted to shout and scream and rant at Dark for interrupting his precious time, _'but all the loud noises would wake Satoshi-sama'_.

"You're both drunk." Dark said. Krad gave him a look, with one eyebrow raised, like he was saying "So? What's that got to do with me?". Dark rolled his eyes at the look and continued. "And unless you want to sleep with your dear Satoshi on the streets tonight with a sore bum from getting kicked out, we should go before I'd get some alcohol."

Krad's head shook slightly as his brain slowly processed the long sentence. Then he raised his other eyebrow at Dark again, using his eyes to tell the mauve-eyed male that he wouldn't mind where he'd sleep as long as Satoshi was in his arms.

Dark laughed quietly to himself as he patted Krad on the shoulder. Then he shook his head, trying to be serious, and looked back towards the booth where the boy sat. At first, Dark couldn't see him, because the swaying crowd was in the way, dancing. Then, when miraculously the crowd parted, enough for Dark to see the boy.

The boy's red locks were down on the table. Dark frowned. _'Why is his head down? Is he unconscious from drinking too much? But he didn't drink before our dance, I think.'_ Dark pushed away his worries for later. Instead, he turned back to Krad, who had already wrapped an arm around Satoshi's shoulder.

"Krad, c'mon, let's go. A friend of mine needs some help, too." _'But I wish he was more than just a friend.'_ Dark sighed while Krad merely huffed. Dark shook Krad's shoulder and Krad shouldered the hand away. Krad pushed Satoshi into a comfortable position, in which Krad could both hold Satoshi and stand up at the same time.

"Don't think I'm following your orders, Mousy." Krad growled drunkenly. "I just don't want you to wake Satoshi-sama." Krad's slurs, though normally incoherent, were threatening enough. Dark didn't really worry though. When Krad was sober, he'd make the same statements.

"Let's go already!" Dark says, impatient.

* * *

"Um… Aka-chan?" (2) A voice was screaming in a questioning manner. Daisuke didn't know who it was, but he knew that the person was talking to him. He growled in his mind, annoyed with the nickname.

"What?" He complained. He picked his head up, with his left hand pressed against his forehead, as if it hurt. Daisuke dropped his hand and glared at the person who called him. Then his red eyes widened comically.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Daisuke exclaimed, barely loud enough for the other to hear. But hear, Dark did.

Dark grinned. Daisuke's eyes grew so wide, and his cheeks blushed so hard. Dark's arm was around Krad's shoulder and _Krad's_ arm was around _Satoshi's_ shoulder. Daisuke blinked at the trio.

"Well, Aka-chan," Daisuke scowled. "I was wondering if you needed a ride. It seems like you have too much to handle." Dark waved his free hand purposely towards the Harada twins. Daisuke glanced at them out of the corner of his eye, but kept his body to Dark.

"Yeah, I need a ride." Daisuke replied. "And don't call me Aka-chan. My name is Daisuke. Daisuke Niwa." Daisuke glared, annoyed with his dance partner, even though said partner is pretty hot and cocky. Then, Daisuke blushed again. He just gave his whole name to a total stranger!

Daisuke could feel the blood spreading quickly. He frowned at himself, head down, thinking, _'why the hell do I blush so damn much?' _Daisuke mentally shook his head. He ended up cursing, which was an unusual feat, just by some random guy he danced with. _'Pathetic. Man, I'm acting like a total wimp! Why am I being affected so much by a "love"?_'

"Well, hello Daisuke-chan!" Dark grinned even more. _'Finally! I got his name! _Daisuke_ Niwa. Guess it suits him, eh, Dai-s-_uke?_'_ Dark couldn't help but laugh to himself. When Daisuke shot him an incredulous look, Dark stopped laughing and stuck out his hand, the one that wasn't holding the drunken blond, for a handshake.

"My name's Dark Mousy. Nice to meet'cha!" Dark hadn't been so lively for so long! For an unknown reason, Dark suddenly felt vitalized, simply from exchanging names from a redhead who doesn't even look like a man.

Daisuke fought off the extra blood that wanted to flow to his head. He reached out his hand, and was mortified to see the blush reaching there, but shook Dark's hand regardless. He hoped Dark didn't see the blush.

Dark smirked, seeing the blush. But he didn't comment on it; Krad was beginning to sway to the music while holding Satoshi close to him. Dark felt embarrassed, but he pretended not to notice. He shook Daisuke's hand professionally and pulled the man to his feet.

"Thanks." Daisuke said, surprise in his voice from the abrupt motion. He released Dark's hand and turned around, with Dark's eyes stuck to his figure. Daisuke walked over to his two unconscious friends and lifted one of each girl's arms. He wrapped one over his shoulder and the other his waist, proceeding to pull the twins along.

Dark felt a small envy in him at the sight of Daisuke wrapped in two women. But he ignored that jealousy and grinned again at the redhead, and he turned around and began exiting the bar, leading the way to Satoshi's convertible.

"Hey, Dai-chan? Are you comfortable with coming into a car with me?" Dark asked jokingly as they paced through the sidewalk. Daisuke glared at him again, wondering why the man was asking pointless, stupid questions.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to go home?" Daisuke asked flatly. "And don't call me Dai-chan!" _'Even though my heart jolts every time you call me that. Even though my mind keeps pointing out the times you look at me. Even though – Okay, I am done with acting like a sappy guy in love, even if that's the case.'_ He grimaced towards the floor, but he let go of the expression quickly.

"Where are you going, Dai-chan?" Dark asked from somewhere behind Daisuke, ignoring Daisuke's request for him to stop. "It's this way!" Daisuke rolled his eyes and turned around, almost losing his balance from the extra weight of the girls.

"Okay, get in and strap your seat belts, folks!" Dark said cheerfully, after sneaking a hand into Satoshi's pants pocket for the car keys. He skipped to the driver's seat and slid on. Daisuke belted his body to the passenger seat, hoping that Dark wouldn't be the cliché guy that drives super fast like in the movies.

That hope was in vain.

* * *

Daisuke politely stopped the bile from leaving his throat. Even though he didn't eat anything, Dark's speedy driving (even speedy is an understatement) still made him want to vomit.

They were currently parked outside of Risa's house, with the twins safely inside. Daisuke was leaning against the car door, trying not to heave, with a pouting Dark inside, who would deny pouting. Krad and Satoshi were sleeping in the back of the car.

"Daaiii-chaaan!" Dark whined. "I'm sorry! But why didn't you tell me you had motion sickness? Aren't there pills for that kind of thing?" Dark said from inside the convertible.

Daisuke didn't reply. The bile was rising again. Instead, Daisuke turned to Dark and glared before bowing his head down again, not letting Dark see the nausea on his face.

"Well, I think Satoshi has some pills in here!" Dark said, unlocking his seatbelt. He then began his pillage through the vehicle.

A few moments pass, with Daisuke nearly hurling, and Dark making peculiar noises in the car while overturning things. Suddenly, the lilac-haired male let out a triumphant noise and sat up from wherever he was kneeling. In his hand lay a bottle called Advil.

"Here, Dai-chan! Have some Advil!" Dark said loudly, leaning out the window and holding out the pill bottle to the redhead. Daisuke glanced at the bottle before turning away and heaved a little. Dark winced and looked away, still with his arm outstretched. Then, Daisuke's voice came and Dark figured out why Daisuke hadn't taken the bottle yet.

"Stupid! Advil is for moderate pains and fevers!" Daisuke shouted, shoving the vomit down again. His shouting enabled nothing to come up and finally Daisuke didn't feel anything in his throat… But that meant the nasty stuff was in his stomach. Daisuke grimaced.

"Just drive me home." Daisuke said as he slid back into the car. Dark frowned to himself, unsatisfied with his unhelpfulness. None of them really gave a thought to the fact that they knew each other for less than hour as Dark started up the car again.

After a few minutes of driving out of the neighborhood, Dark glanced over at Daisuke, ready to ask him the address of where he lived. However, to his surprise, the redhead was asleep!

At the sight of a sleeping redhead, Dark couldn't help but grin. A very, very dangerous grin. It wasn't like Daisuke is adorable or anything like that. _'Well, he _is _adorable… But right now, I've got a cute redhead in my hands who's _very_ vulnerable… Heh. I sound like a pervert.'_

Truth was, Dark felt like a pervert, too. When he stopped at a red light, he turned his head and stared at Daisuke's face. Daisuke's legs were on the chair, bent in front of him, and Daisuke's arms lay between his legs. His head was leaning towards the window and on his seatbelt and his face was facing Dark. Dark could see the fluttering eyelids. Daisuke was dreaming.

Dark wondered what he was dreaming about. Or maybe the correct word would be who.

"So vulnerable…" Dark whispered to himself. Then he turned away, trying not to think about situations with a vulnerable redhead. The light soon turned green and Dark pressed the pedal.

* * *

"God, how much does he weigh?" Dark wheezed out as he dropped the sleeping Daisuke onto his bed softly, letting his body bounce a little before he settled down. Even though Daisuke's body was rather small, he sure was heavy.Dark walked over to Daisuke's legs and untied his shoes. Dark pulled off Daisuke's socks, so he'd be more comfortable.

"I wonder if he'd mind is I undressed him a bit more?" Dark wondered aloud to himself. He shrugged after a few moments and proceeded to do just as he wondered.

Earlier, Dark had dropped off Satoshi and Krad at the Hikari mansion, and stole the convertible in the process. Otherwise, he'd either have to spend the night at the Hikari mansion with Daisuke in tow or walk back home with someone in his arms, bridal style. Dark would call Satoshi in the morning to tell him he borrowed the car for the night and wouldn't return it till maybe a week. Dark grinned at the annoyed look Satoshi would be sporting when he hears that.

When Dark had finished stripping Daisuke down to his boxers, Dark exited his room and entered his bathroom, ready to brush his teeth and wash his face. While doing those deeds, he occasionally glanced at the reflection of the nearly nude male in his bed from the mirror. Dark would be lying if he said that picture didn't make his blood run hot and give him a hard on.

After he was done with everything, Dark pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving himself also clad in boxers. He threw his own clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and folded up Daisuke's clothes before placing them on the drawers near the door.

And then the moment of indecision came and passed. Dark didn't know whether or not he should get his old futon out and settle it onto the floor. Or maybe go sleep on the couch. But there was already the possibility of sharing a bed with the attractive redhead. He quickly found his answer, due to the following reasons:

Dark forgot which closet he put his extra comforter in and his futon was small for a younger male.

He was too tired to do anything else but crawl into bed and sleep.

It was late and Dark needed sufficient sleep before going back to the company to work. –insert Dark's sigh-

Daisuke was shuffling around in his bed invitingly (even if Daisuke didn't mean to do so) and it looked simply too comfortable and inviting.

'_I hope he won't scream when he wakes up,'_ Dark quietly thought as he stifled a yawn. Quickly, he pulled the covers up and slid himself in, beside Daisuke. He pulled the blanket down, over himself and Daisuke, and wrapped an arm around Daisuke, who succumbed to his hold.

* * *

Daisuke normally wouldn't use the cliché way of thinking that his bed was warm in the mornings when he was half awake and half unconscious. But what better way to describe it? And Daisuke had a good reason that his bed was warm.

Daisuke smiled as he absentmindedly thought of the reason: he stayed up extra late last night, celebrating with Riku and Risa and he was exhausted. Plus, he was happy that his childhood friend was back.

Daisuke's smile softened and he snuggled into the source of the warmth. And oh-so-familiarly, something moaned! Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he finally registered that he couldn't quite move as comfortably as he should. At first, he brushed it off as if he got tangled up in his sheets, then he grew suspicious of the heat that the bonds gave him.

When Daisuke looked down, he saw two arms, crisscrossing over his chest. Then, he screamed.

"Oh my god! Why are there two chopped arms in bed with me!?!" Daisuke screamed loudly, jumping and pushing the arms away. He jumped off the bed and landed on his bum, roughly hurting himself in the process.

"Who's screaming bloody murder?" Dark asked blearily as he pushed himself to sit up, putting most of his weight uncomfortably on his arms. Daisuke screamed again. There's a chest and a head in his bed too!!!

"GAHHHH!!!!" Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to stop screaming, but his heart continued to pound in his chest furiously.

"Shut the fuck up already!" Dark shouted, tired and frustrated. He'd swear his eardrums are blasted by now. Finally, Daisuke stopped screaming and stared at Dark. And at last, his mind registered what he saw and he almost screamed again. In anger. Daisuke breathed in deeply before releasing that breath.

"What… What are you doing in my bed?" Daisuke asked warily. Then, his eyes saw that he was almost naked except for the boxers. And his butt felt strangely warm and wet. Daisuke pushed up and stood awkwardly. He stared at Dark who opened his eyes weakly and who fell back onto the bed.

"'s not your bed." Dark yawned out. "'s mine and 'm sleeping. Night."

Daisuke screamed to himself in his mind, frustrated. But he took Dark's words in as he stared at the unfamiliar walls around him. His eyes landed on his clothes on the drawers and hurried to get them. Watching and seeing Dark asleep, Daisuke swiftly and clumsily pulled them on. He looked around for his keys and mobile phone and found them beside the place where his clothing was when it wasn't on him. He picked them up.

He silently left the room. In a strange way, Daisuke felt numb and slightly violated. Dark had… taken off his clothes. And God knows what else he did to Daisuke when he was asleep.

Daisuke shivered at the thought, and he couldn't tell if it was a good shiver or a bad one. When Daisuke was at the entrance, he paused. Daisuke made a quick decision and backtracked to the kitchen. He found a pen and no paper, using a paper towel in replacement, and wrote a note.

_Okay, morning Dark or whoever you are.  
I don't know what happened last night and I don't think I want to know. Yet.  
I need to go to work… I don't know what to say to you.  
When I'm calmed down enough, which will probably be tonight around six or seven,  
maybe I'll allow you to call me. My phone number is (---) ---/---/---- _

_Daisuke Niwa_

Daisuke dropped down the pen and placed it on top of the paper towel, so it wouldn't fly off if a breeze came in. With a lingering glance at everything, Daisuke walked away and out of the house.

* * *

Dark brushed his hair back with his hand again.

For the seventh time.

He was frustrated and flustered and he didn't know what to think. Dark sat in his rolling chair and stared out the window and down into the city. His floor in the Hikari Company was high, but he could see well enough. But the scenery wasn't what was in his mind.

Dark was thinking about the note he read in the morning that day. When he woke up without Daisuke there, he had felt alarm. However, he soon remembered someone screaming loudly earlier. And it was distinctly a redhead.

Dark pulled out the note again from his inner pocket and unfolded it. The paper towel was worn from handling with it too much. Once again, Dark reread the note. Then his eyes stared blankly out the windows.

For some reason, the note sounded so… indifferent, so apathetic. Dark was worried. From what he could see of Daisuke's personality from the night before, Daisuke wasn't a cold person. In fact, Daisuke was a rather passionate and emotional person, from what he could tell.

So why did the note sound so lost? Dark sighed. He folded up the note again and placed it back into his pocket. He spun the chair around and stared at the clock hanging on the wall. The smaller hand was in between six and seven and the longer hand was reaching the five. Dark wondered if Daisuke was "calm" enough yet.

'_I hope he's okay…'_ He thought. _'Should I call him right now? He had written around six or seven…'_ Dark took in a breath, and decided that yes, he would call Daisuke.

Dark's hand went into his pocket and for a few seconds, he fumbled with the cellular phone. Then, he pulled it out and flipped it open. Slowly, his thumb pressed the numbers. First, the area code. Then, the first three numbers. And finally, Dark clicked the last four digits.

The phone rang for five times and Dark was afraid Daisuke wouldn't pick up. _'Please pick up, Daisuke. I want to hear your voice! I'm sorry if I acted too immature last night!'_

At last, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello? Niwa residence, Daisuke speaking."

"H-hey, Daisuke? It-it's me, Dark." Dark said, quietly, fearfully.

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds and Dark was anxious that Daisuke had hung up. But in a few moments, he heard Daisuke's voice again.

"H-hello Dark… I… I'm glad you called." Daisuke let a little relief fill his tone to let Dark know that he was forgiven for whatever Daisuke thought he did. Dark wanted to sigh in relief, too, but he didn't. He didn't want to offend Daisuke, after all.

"Thank you, Daisuke… I… I want to apologize." Dark said. And he quickly went on, so Daisuke won't interrupt him. "I didn't do anything to you! Honest! I just took off your top and bottom so you wouldn't be uncomfortable when you sleep!"

"It's okay, Dark. I just – I just… Oh, I don't know how to say this; it was so embarrassing!" Daisuke said into the receiver, feeling the blush on his face evidently. Dark could almost hear the blood flowing to his cheeks.

"Wh-what happened?" Dark dared. He didn't know why he asked; he didn't want to pry, but he was curious as to what Daisuke meant by "embarrassing".

"Dark!" Daisuke whined a little. "I – This morning, I found some… cum on my boxers…" The last part was almost whispered out, but Dark heard perfectly. At first, he blushed. Then, Dark's face split into a maddening grin.

"Why, Daisuke, I didn't know you cared so much to tell me. And we only just met-"

"Dark!" Daisuke whined again. "Wait for me to finish. I found cum on the back of my boxers. I doubt that my own cum would mysteriously only wet the back of the boxers without wetting the front!" The words were rushed in a nervous way, as if Daisuke didn't really want to say this. But he did and Dark could only blush further. He was glad no one was in the room to see.

"You mean, you mean I did it?" Dark asked. "B-but… Uh, okay… Maybe I did?" Dark was confused. He knew there was a possibility that it was him. But that would be strange, wouldn't it?

'_You know it isn't.'_ There goes the other voice in his head. Dark wondered if everyone had one, but he responded to the voice instead of asking that question.

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Dark, couldn't there be a probability that you were humping him in your sleep? Even your hormones hadn't settled down yet, y'know?'_ The other voice was sounding cheeky, but his explanation was plausible.

'_S-so, I violated him?'_ Dark asked in a horrified voice.

'_Heh. It depends whether he liked it or not.'_ The voice retorted.

"D-Daisuke?" Dark asked shakily. "I-I think I found out the reason why your boxers had cum on it. Daisuke, I, I might've humped you in your sleep." Dark gulped. Saying that out loud was a hell lot more nerve-wracking and embarrassing than he figure. "I'm so sorry, Daisuke! I swear I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Dark. I… I don't know what to say!" Daisuke said, tensely. Daisuke didn't know what to do. If you found out you were humped in your sleep by an uber hot guy whom you loved, would you know what to do?

"Um… Daisuke, is it okay… Is it okay if we go out for dinner?" Dark asked. Then his eyes widened and he continued, explaining what he meant. "I mean, let me have a chance to explain myself! Is that okay?"

"I-Okay." Daisuke said, deciding to be impulsive for just one second. "Can, can you pick me up now? I live…"

* * *

"When you are ready with your order, call me over, okay sirs?" The waitress asked politely. When the two handsome men nodded without speaking, she bowed and slipped away.

"Daisuke, I-"

"Dark, you-"

Dark and Daisuke spoke at the same time, and addressed the same person. The two stopped instantly and blushed. Dark pushed the blood away from his face and Daisuke just let it stay there, only thinking to himself that blushing was not a good hobby.

"You go first, Dark." Daisuke said, raising a hand and waved, indicating that he's all ears for Dark. Dark smiled briefly, before a nervous, sort of solemn look took over his face.

"I don't know if I did hump you or not." Dark began, trying not to think about the cute blush spreading on Daisuke's face. "I-I might've did it in my sleep… I don't remember if I had a wet dream or not though."

This topic of conversation was really embarrassing, but Daisuke stayed quiet and listened to Dark's deep voice talk. The sound washed over him and Daisuke knew that whatever the violet-haired male would do, he'd forgive him.

"I guess that's why I didn't get morning wood? Hahahahaha." Dark laughed nervously. He blushed again at his pathetic joke, feeling the stare Daisuke fixed on him. He stood up abruptly and nervously.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. If you don't want me to talk to you anymore or even come near you, I won't. I'm sorry for troubling you so much." Dark said, bowing, then he turned away, hoping the red flush in his cheeks would go away.

"Dark! Wait!" Daisuke said loudly, standing up as well. The chair he sat in squeaked as he pushed it back. Daisuke left the table and ran after Dark. Daisuke's heart was beating uneasily; Daisuke was apprehensive about what he was going to do. He was going to confess.

"Dark! Wait up!" Daisuke reached Dark and he put up a hand and grabbed his sleeve. Daisuke held on tight and turned the man around to face him. Daisuke panted heavily as he stared at Dark.

Dark flinched at the gaze. The scrutiny felt so accusing.

Dark stared down on the floor, not knowing what to do. Finally, a breaking point came and Dark could take no more. He once again took a deep breath and looked into Daisuke's eyes.

"Daisuke…" Dark whispered guiltily. Daisuke wondered what was wrong. Dark never used his first name before except when he apologized. So serious and without a suffix, too.

"What's wrong, Dark?" He asked softly. Dark stared down into Daisuke's precious red eyes, before closing his own briefly.

"Daisuke, I like you. I like you a lot!" Dark was afraid that Daisuke would think of this confession as a friendship like, but he was soon surprised.

Because, where Dark was afraid to make an action, Daisuke was brave enough. Daisuke reached over and leaned up on tiptoes. And then, the shock of shocks happened.

Daisuke kissed him.

And there's more.

"I… Dark, I like you, too." Daisuke smiled beautifully, but sadly. _'But it's more than just that, Dark, it's love…'_

_'I love you, Dark...'_

_'When can I tell you I love you, my Dai-chan?'_

_Owari_

**

* * *

**

**1.** Krad is drunk. So now he's using Harry Potter terms. He's _drunk!_  
**2. **I believe aka means red, but I'm not quite sure. I think it's pretty obvious why Dark called Daisuke Akai-chan though. What with the red hair and red eyes and all.

Merry Christmas, dear readers. I hope you enjoyed this little gift.

Thank you, **animegurl088** (for being the first reviewer), **SalimaLiAkiyama** (for pointing out that red is actually aka instead of akai), **NatsuTsuki**, **Violet Garnets**, **NarutoRulzes**, **Ciba**, and everyone else.


End file.
